


Of Hybrids and Catnip

by huntingmyths



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian learns that hybrids mixed with catnip are fun. Especially when Hunter decides to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hybrids and Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyKattLady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrazyKattLady), [TotoroPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoroPirate/gifts).



The first time Sebastian had seen Hunter’s cat was when they were moving into the dorms for the year. It wasn’t a cat, per say, but in fact one of those rare hybrids that looked human but with ears, tails, sharp teeth, and sharp claws. He’d seen them before, but never close up; mainly on TV or in the window of a pet shop.

The hybrid had just slightly shorter than the new kid, its hair styled perfectly even as it had on a collar around its neck. It had on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of tightly fitted jeans that showed off its package and ass perfectly.

The cat was allowed to stalk around outside during school ours, but was only allowed in the main building while Hunter studied in the library or during Warbler practice. It would sit perched on the armrest next to its owner, preening and sometimes even licking its hands to clean itself.

“Hey, little kitty,” Sebastian said with a smile as soon as he saw the cat lying on the ground in the library, half asleep in the sun. “Where’s your owner?”

“Bathroom,” the cat answered, barely opening its eyes.

“Kurt.” Sebastian jumped at Hunter’s sudden arrival behind him. “Let’s go.”

Kurt stood up, stretching out before following Hunter with a sleepy smile.

Sebastian watched after them, noticing how possessive Hunter was over his cat. It was only to be expected with how rare hybrids were, but he wanted to get to know the cat. He knew that Kurt had taken a real liking to Jeff, cuddling with the blond or letting him scratch the cat ears on the hybrid’s head.

Grabbing his bag, Sebastian walked to the dorms where he found Kurt outside his dorm door, mewling and scratching at it as he tried to get in. He continued to watch for a moment before Hunter’s voice asked, “What the hell’s in there?”

“Nothing, I swear,” Sebastian answered with a frown on his face. “How long has he been trying to get in there?”

“Since you got back from your weekend away.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian muttered, shoving Kurt out of the way so he could open the door. He flung it open, moving to his overnight bag where he pulled out a toy that he knew to be filled with catnip. “I’m going to kill that little thing the next time I see her.”

Before he could do anything, Kurt, trying to get the toy, tackled him to the ground. He watched as he cat batted the small mouse toy around, tail swaying in enjoyment and the loud purring that was coming from him. It turned out that hybrids weren’t so different from other cats.

“I thought you didn’t have a cat?” Hunter asked with a frown.

“It’s my aunt’s. Stupid little thing enjoys hiding its toys in my bags.”

“Huuuunterrrr.” Sebastian followed Hunter’s gaze to see Kurt humping the air. “Want… please… want…”

“He always gets like this,” Hunter said with a smirk on his face. “Every time there’s catnip, my little boy gets so horny.” Sebastian’s mouth went dry as he watched his friend walk over to the hybrid and crouch down so he could cup the moving pelvis. “Is this what you want, Kurt?”

“Please,” Kurt whimpered out. “Please… want…”

“Do you want Sebastian to fuck you?” Hunter asked as he shot a grin in Sebastian’s direction. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? You keep asking me for him. For one of us to fuck you while you suck the other off. Is that right?”

“Y… yes… Please…”

“What do you think, Sebastian?” Hunter questioned with an evil grin. “You want to fuck my little pet into submission?”

Sebastian opened his mouth before closing it again when no words came out. He’d heard of owners using their hybrids for sex, but he never imagined it was actually true. He thought that it would be considered taboo.

“Kurt loves a big cock up his ass,” Hunter continued as he began to help Kurt out of his clothes. “And you don’t even want to know how many times I’ve woken up to him sucking my dick. He was born for this.”

Sebastian stared in awe as he took in the naked hybrid. He actually had abs and a slim, lithe body that made Sebastian’s mouth begin to water. The penis was actually a decent size as well.

“Want… now… please,” Kurt whimpered as he rutted against Hunter’s hand again. “Please, ‘bastian. Please.”

“Why don’t you show him how good your mouth is?” Sebastian heard Hunter whisper, making him groan in want.

Sebastian watched as Kurt stalked towards him on his hands and knees, tail swishing behind him and ears twitching. He watched as the hybrid unbuckled his pants and pulled both them and his boxers down, allowing his own dick to spring free from its confinement.

“Wai-,” Sebastian spoke but he was cut off by a mouth engulfing his cock. “Oh…”

Kurt swallowed the entire thing before pulling off and giving kitten licks to it. It was nothing like what Sebastian had expected. The tongue was a little rougher than a human tongue, but it felt amazing.

All too soon, Kurt was pulling away. However, he turned around and presented himself to Sebastian, tail held high in the air. Sebastian scrambled up, pulling the rest of his clothes off and tossing them to the bed. He began to stroke the base of Kurt’s tail with one hand while using his other hand to pump the hybrid’s cock.

A sudden rumbling of Kurt’s body caught Sebastian’s attention. He could feel Kurt’s purring, which actually made him harder if that was even possible. He could hear the mewls Kurt was making, at least until Hunter shoved his cock into the hybrid’s mouth.

“Are you clean?” Hunter finally questioned.

Sebastian nodded and his fellow Warbler tossed over a bottle of lube. Sebastian coated his fingers in the wet substance, smirking as he lifted Kurt’s tail to find his tiny hole clenching in need.

Slowly, his index finger entered Kurt’s ass and the hybrid moaned around Hunter’s cock. He watched as his finger was swallowed by the tiny hole even as he added two and then three fingers.

“So beautiful,” Sebastian whispered with a smile. “Such a greedy slut.”

Pulling his fingers out, he positioned his cock at Kurt’s ass, scratching the base of the hybrid’s tail to relax the cat. Slowly, he pushed through the muscles until he was all the way inside. He groaned at the head as he heard Kurt’s mewling that was muffled by Hunter’s cock still in his mouth.

“Stay where you are, Sebastian,” Hunter ordered with a grin as he pulled out of Kurt’s mouth, until just his tip was inside. “Kurt can do the work. It’s up to him how much he wants.”

Sebastian was about to argue, when the hybrid shifted so the cock was just in his ass and the other was fully down his throat. He moved again, fucking himself on both cocks as his whimpered and whined.

“So hot,” Sebastian muttered, running his fingers along the fur of Kurt’s tail.

Eventually, it became too much and when Sebastian’s cock was all the way in Kurt, he grabbed the hybrid’s hips and held them still as he came. He slowly pulled out with a sigh before collapsing against his bed.

He watched as Kurt continued to bob his head up and down on Hunter’s cock before the boy came at the same time as the hybrid. Hunter groaned as Kurt’s throat constricted against him and Sebastian could feel his cock trying its hardest to get back up from the scene he was witnessing.

“That was hot,” Sebastian panted, trying to catch his breath. “He’s always like that when he has catnip?”

“Just wait until he’s in heat,” Hunter replied with a grin.

Sebastian could only moan at the images his mind gave him. He just hoped that Hunter would share again when Kurt went into heat.


End file.
